nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chintzmas
Welcome Hi Chintzmas, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Svens Secret Dance Club page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Garnet1 (Talk) 04:15, March 28, 2011 PS. This is an a''utomatically generated'' message. Do not feel obliged to respond to it :-) However, we would really appreciate you help, so you can contact us in this topic on official SureAI forum: http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103 For more details on editing Wiki read this section: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Nehrim_Wiki#Wiki_Help Hi! Yes, I also noticed the problem with the search button and find it annoying. I don't think it's a bug, simple something went wrong or not completed with our Wikia CSS. We had only one person working with us that was knowledgeable of the .CSS thing and now she's gone. Me and Garnet have no idea how to deal with any CSS. We've never edited any Wikis before. If you know anyone who could help us, would be great :) And thanks a lot for helping us :) With the search button, we will have to wait for somekind of a programmist or website designer to help us, I'm afrid. Kassandra1 07:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS User Rights Hi ! R3eally glad that you will try to help a bit :) Now you will be bombarded with mine and Garnet's wishlist, haha. But do not hurry, take your time, as you see me and Garnet try to edit a little bit every day. I granted you administrative rights (with these you will be able to do some css stuff and rollback right- if you happen to do something wrong, you can always rollback the page and return to the previous version. As far as I know, first you can change the css of this site locally (so that only you see the changes) and then you can do it globally, if all goes right. We had one girl that helped us with this design of the page, but she disappeared after she got some job designing a website. Wikia previous CSS problems I think you should also know that some time ago, we had serious problem with wikia CSS during the update of Wikias to newer version. Something went totally wrong and we were unable to edit it (as if an EDIT button was missing). I wrote to Wikia Support and that's what their response was : (I don't understand a word of it, but they managed to help): #WikiaPageHeader { margin: 0 auto; position: relative; top: -70px; padding-left: 30px; } .oasis-one-column #WikiaPageHeader { /* change width and position of header */ width: 900px; margin: 0 auto; position: relative; top: -70px; padding-left: 0px; } #WikiaMainContent { position: relative; top: -170px; color: #3c2f2a; padding-top: 0px; } Hello Pauline, Attached you will find the snippets of CSS that broke your skin. The problem is their relative attribute is draping the element on top of your other skin elements. I apologize but in order to fix this issue I probably messed up the ordering of your CSS file somewhat as I was trying to group together elements by name rather than by function. How else you can help As you see I hope you do not get discouraged by the problems :) Here you can find some more issues to solve : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Technical_Problems Of course if yoy have an idea how to improve the style of the page, would also be great. Or to make articles more inviting:) Thanks for your willingness to help! Kassandra1 09:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) One more thing- it owuld be great if you could register here : http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103&start=420 Then we can discuss some more changes. It will be easier than here, I want Garnet also to approve of some changes, and forum is the best ways to discuss it. I do not want to make the decisions alone :) I will post some more suggested changes in this topic. Hi! Ok, thank's for informing us :) Have a nice time with your family! Kassandra1 07:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC)